The Great Bicycle Mystery
The Great Bicycle Mystery is episode 25b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. During Lenny's day of work, his bike Bikey is ruined outside the Frosty Mart, and it's up to Fanboy and Chum Chum to track down the person who did it in this mystery solving adventure. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Molly Wyatt Cenac as Lenny, Joey Jeff Bennett as Boog , Dollarnator Josh Duhamel as Oz Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Plot Lenny zooms past Fanboy and Chum Chum on his treasured bike, Bikey. When he got to the Frosty Mart, his happy expression turned into a negitive emotion as he goes to work for another eight hours. After that, He heads back outside to see Bikey torn apart and broken. Later, Fanboy and Chum Chum wake him up. He thinks it was a dream, but Chum Chum pointed out it really happened! He gathered up all the possible suspects, and it was time to find out who broke the bike. Fanboy sees a bit of strawberry gum on Bikey's handlebars, only to find out it was from Oz, who Fanboy suspects it is. Oz then confesses that he broke the bike by stopping a pack of ninjas destroying it, but rode it for a while afterward. Soon, Dollarnator confesses he broke it by blasting it--only to make it come back again--and leaving for tap class. Janitor Poopatine then says he broke the bike by taking it away, followed by his cart bashing it up. Chum Chum then brings in three preschooler known as the "Burgle Brats", and thinks they did it. They confess they took it along with Boog's hat, and gave it back to scare him off, and get caught by the cops. But Lenny sees that they had a security camera along, and recorded the whole thing. Everyone watches the camera to see what happened, and it turned out to be Fanboy and Chum Chum! They confess they broke it because of a failed stunt jump. As a result, Fanboy and Chum Chum recieve the worst punishment Lenny ever gave them--force them to be parts of his bike while on his way home. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Gags in this episode: **The "dun dun dun" music playing. **Lenny shouting the name of the suspect to the audience. **Someone announcing they broke the bike, followed by their story. *Lenny is revealed to have a bike. *First time Kyle went into the Frosty Mart, although it was only shown for one second. *Fanboy breaks the fourth wall by saying: "So it was you, unnamed toddlers who hang out behind the Frosty Mart!" *This is so far, the only episode where no one said "poop" when Janitor Poopatine was mentioned. *The group of three toddlers that appeared were known as the Burgle Brats. The group was not named in the episode, but it was confirmed in the episode's script. *Fanboy mentions the episode's title when he says, "One of you is the guilty party in...the Great Bicycle Mystery!" Continuity *The green-shirted preschooler appears for a breif moment during the Brugle Brat's fake suspect sequence. His nickname was also revealed as Rascal. *Sixth episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart. First five were "Dollar Day", "Monster in the Mist", "Secret Shopper", "Fan vs. Wild" and "Jingle Fever". *This is the eighteenth time the title of the episode is said. *When Chum Chum is examining the handlebars, he finds a wad of chewed Strawberry Fun Finger on one of them. This episode appears to take place after "The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" in season 2, as Strawberry Fun Fingers were officially introduced in that episode. *Fourth time mysenhoffel is seen or mentioned ("I, Fanbot", "The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy", "Saving Private Chum Chum"). Goofs *Although Hank was credited, he didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *Cables mistakenly list Bikey being stolen instead of broken. Allusions *'E.T.' - When Fanboy and Chum Chum ride bikey in the air before breaking her, this references the bike flying scene from E.T. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lenny